


The Heart Wants What It Wants

by stevegrogers



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cute, Family Fluff, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Idiots in Love, Kid Fic, M/M, Protective Scott, Protective Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-18
Updated: 2015-06-18
Packaged: 2018-04-04 22:19:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4155108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevegrogers/pseuds/stevegrogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Stiles and Scott find a baby in the woods and decide to keep her.</p><p>(Happy birthday, Dina, I love you.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Heart Wants What It Wants

"It's cold," Stiles whines as he walks through the neighborhood with Scott. Scott rolls his eyes at Stiles' complaining, knowing that winter is Stiles' favorite season, and that he loves how cold it is. 

"It's almost Christmas," he says, though, knowing that that would cheer Stiles up.

It works. "You're right! I love Christmas!" He beams for a second, hugging himself. Scott's chest aches at the sight -- Stiles just looks so _cute,_ all rosy cheeks and frosty eyelashes. His sweater is at least two times too big, and his beanie is falling off the back of his head. It's almost cliché, how much Scott loves Stiles. He doesn't remember a time in his life when he didn't love him. Sometimes, he even thinks, _I have loved Stiles throughout all of time, since before the beginning of everything. No one can love him like I do, and no one can make me stop._ And he means it, too -- nothing could make him stop loving Stiles.

Of course, Stiles can't _know_ that. It could...well, it could ruin everything. Scott honestly would rather have Stiles never know how much he means to him than lose him. Maybe that's selfish, but he doesn't really care. He would rather have Stiles platonically than not at all, and that's all there is to it.

"Scott?" Scott blinks, and realizes that Stiles is waving his hand in front of his face. "You okay? I've been talking to you for, like, the past few minutes and you didn't respond or laugh at my jokes."

"I don't laugh at your jokes anyway," Scott teases, and Stiles grins.

"I'll have you know I'm fucking hilarious, thanks," Stiles huffs, feigning offense, and Scott wraps him up in his arms until Stiles says he forgives him. He's about to say something else when he hears something odd. "What's wrong?"

"Shh," Scott hushes, straightening again. "I think...someone's crying."

"Crying?" Stiles repeats, confused. "Where?"

"The forest," Scott says, and then turns to follow the sound. "You stay here."

"Like hell I am," Stiles spits, almost offended, and follows Scott into the forest. He finds himself reaching for Scott's hand as they go deeper in, as it gets darker. Scott's smile hurts his face, and he gives Stiles' hand a gentle squeeze. "Is that...?" Stiles begins, moving in closer to whatever is making the crying sound. "Oh, my god!"

"What?" Scott hisses, pulling Stiles back so he can see what it is.

"It's...It's a _baby,"_ Stiles gasps, kneeling down to scoop the baby up. The baby squeals, happy to be touched, putting its tiny hand against Stiles' face. "Ohhhhh, my god...." Stiles coos. "Scott, the baby likes me!"

"Why the hell would someone leave their baby out here?" Scott frowns, squinting out into the darkness, trying to see if he can see anyone.

"No idea," Stiles shrugs, cuddling the baby closer. "So...I guess we take it home?"

"Oh." Scott hadn't thought about that. "I...I guess so, yeah." Scott and Stiles have recently started living in an apartment together, which has been a blast. Stiles was so painfully cute in the mornings, all bleary eyes and messy hair. "I mean, we can't leave it out here by itself."

Stiles grimaces. "I don't like calling it an it."

"See what sex it is, then."

Stiles lifts the baby higher and sniffs its diaper-covered butt. "Oh, God. Scott, it's...it's ripe." Scott bursts into laughter, because only Stiles would describe a baby's dirty diaper as ripe.

"So change it."

Stiles frowns at that. "I guess we have to go shopping."

"Yeah, I guess so."

~ ~ ~

So, yeah, Scott and Stiles get some weird looks when they walk into the grocery store. After all, they are two teenage guys pushing a dirty baby in a shopping cart.

"What kind of diapers do we get?"

"Obviously the ones with Disney print," Stiles scoffs, almost disappointed in the fact that Scott's even asking that. Scott just flicks the back of Stiles' head affectionately, and the baby squeals at them, delighted. After buying all the stuff they need (spending way more than they should've) they leave the store, Scott making Stiles stop off in the bathroom to change the baby before they get in the car. "She's a girl," Stiles announces, the baby looking much more cheerful after having a clean diaper.

Scott reaches out and tickles her little tummy, and she squeals with joy.

"I should probably call my dad," Stiles says, face-palming himself. "See if anyone's reported a missing kid."

Scott nods, but finds himself frowning. He likes having the baby around already; she makes the dynamic different. He wants her to stay. "

Hey, Dad?" Stiles says into the phone, handing the baby off to Scott so he can talk to him. "Hey, yeah, it's me..." He walks off a bit so he can talk to his father, and Scott bounces the baby on his hip, unsure of what to do. She giggles, though, and puts her chubby hands on his face, so he guesses he's doing okay.

"You're super cute," Scott says to the baby, not really sure of why he's talking to her. She's looking up at him like he's the sun in her sky, though. "Like, really cute." He nuzzles her little nose with his own, and she squeaks loudly. "

"Awww," Stiles' voice says, and Scott looks over, blushing a bit.

"What did your dad say?" Scott questions, embarrassed at being caught.

"No reports of a missing kid," he shrugs. "He thinks we should keep her until we hear anything."

Scott's heart lifts. "Yeah?"

Stiles beams. "Yeah."

~ ~ ~

"What about Casey?" Stiles questions a day later, flipping through a book of baby names. She's asleep in Scott's lap, and he absentmindedly rubs her stomach as he flips through his own baby names book.

Scott shakes his head. "Too common." He keeps flipping. "Luna?"

Stiles cocks his head, considering it. "Maybe."

Scott sighs, and flips back to the beginning of the book, though he's read it a million times by now. "Hey," he says suddenly, stabbing the page with his index finger. 

"What?" Stiles asks, craning his neck to look over at Scott. "What about Accalia?"

"Accalia." Stiles tries it out, rolling it around in his mouth like hard candy. "What does it mean?"

Scott grins sheepishly. "She-wolf."

Stiles laughs. "It's perfect."

~ ~ ~

Stiles isn't exactly sure how he ended up falling asleep in Scott's room, in Scott's bed, _with_ Scott, but he's too tired to question it. He's awakened by Accalia's crying, and he whines. "Scooooott," he groans, nudging Scott's side. He's suddenly aware that he's curled into Scott's side and that they're _cuddling,_ but he can't find it in himself to be upset, and snuggles closer.

"Your turn," Scott grunts, nuzzling his face into Stiles' neck.

"Is not," Stiles huffs tiredly. "Rock paper scissors?"

Scott nods, eyes still closed. They do best two out of three, and Scott wins (like always), so Stiles lazily gets out of bed and trudges his way into the baby's room. They haven't gotten a crib yet, so they use a Pack 'N Play instead, which actually works really well.

"What's wrong, babygirl?" Stiles asks, scooping Accalia up. She gurgles and lays her head on his chest, putting her thumb in her mouth. "Just want cuddles, huh?" He smiles, because she's already nodding off to sleep, soothed by Stiles' heartbeat. He holds her and rubs her back a little longer, and then lays her back down when she's fully asleep.

"Hey," Scott calls as Stiles passes his room to go to his own. "Where are you going?"

"My bed," Stiles responds, confused, but Scott just opens his arms, and Stiles' heart flutters when he realizes that Scott wants them to cuddle again. So he climbs back into Scott's bed, smushing himself between Scott and the wall. Scott rolls over so that he's spooning Stiles, and gently runs his hand up and down Stiles' arm, and that's how Stiles falls asleep.

~ ~ ~

"We're so…domestic," Scott says from the sink as he's washing dishes.

"Oh." Stiles is laying on the floor, rolling a toy car to Accalia, waiting for her to roll it back. "Yeah. Yeah, we are."

Scott turns to look at Stiles, and his face is so fond, and all of a sudden Stiles is almost overwhelmed by the rush of affection. He loves Scott so much it's almost nauseating. "Scott," he says, and his voice trembles, because he isn't sure how to voice what he's feeling. Scott gives him a little smile. "I know. Me, too," is all he says, but it's enough for Stiles.

~ ~ ~

"Come on, baby, say Dada," Scott coos, trying to teach Accalia to speak.

"D…D…Da…Dada," she coos, and Scott whoops loudly.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asks, rushing into the room, confused by Scott's yell.

"She said Dada!" he cheers.

Then Accalia is reaching for Stiles, and she coos, "Mama!" and Scott is laughing so hard he can't breathe. Stiles doesn't even mind -- the baby knows him, knows that he is hers forever and ever and she can call him anything she wants.

~ ~ ~

"I love this," Scott says. They are laying on the floor and Accalia is toddling around the room. "I love her…I..." Scott pauses, heart in his throat. He's nervous as hell. "I love _you,_ Stiles."

Stiles' joy is suffocating him. He's needed to hear those words from Scott for so long, he almost wants to cry. "You do?" he asks quietly, hands shaking. Scott leans over and presses the gentlest of kisses to Stiles' temple.

"Yeah, Stiles. I love you." Stiles squeals then -- he can't help it -- and pulls Scott in so he can kiss him. Scott is so familiar that Stiles expects the kiss to be, but it isn't. Scott's kisses are an entirely new part of him, a part of him that Stiles doesn't know yet, and Stiles is beyond excited to map the unfamiliar territory.

"I love you, too," he breathes, voice shaky from emotion, loving Scott so much it hurts.

Accalia screeches then, from absolute joy, loving her two fathers so much. "Daddy," she coos at Scott, plopping herself in his lap. Stiles plants kisses all over her face, her little hands, her tiny feet, and she yells, "Mama!" and the three of them laugh. And they lived happily ever after.


End file.
